Tragedia
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un día tienes tu hogar y a tus amigos, al otro, todo queda reducido al olvido.
**Una pequeña historia de cómo los Yukkuri llegaron a Reimu: Advertencia, violencia masiva y gore. Mucha precaución al leer. Clasificación "T" por contenido sangriento.**

Aquellas pequeñas criaturas redondas que no le hacían nada a nadie se encontraban rondando por aquellos extensos jardines de girasoles, jugando y procreando su especie, tal vez era cosa del destino de que estuvieran en ese sitio, ya que lo no sabían, era que alguien aguardaba desde las sombras para borrarles la sonrisa y callar sus voces para siempre.

Kazami Yuuka, la Youkai de las 4 Estaciones y novia de Montana, los veía todos los días al salir el Sol, mientras que dormían a la mañana, se veía siempre en su rostro el odio que tenía hacia aquellas criaturas por la destrucción que le hacían a sus Jardines, los girasoles que aparecían sin sus semillas y los desechos que dejaban a su alrededor, era algo que dentro muy poco tiempo iba a terminar estallando y se desatara el Infierno.

\- ¡Ya me haré, basta! Gritó ella al escuchar las felices voces de esas criaturas, mientras que empezaba a idear su plan; un plan de aniquilamiento.

* * *

Afuera de la mansión, los Yukkuris, entre ellos una muy pequeña Yukkuri Reimu se encontraba jugando con sus hermanas más pequeñas, mientras que una quinta se escabullía en los Jardines y veía con sus ojos una deliciosa comida que esperaba a alguien para ser probada.

La pequeña Yukkuri no sabía lo que le esperaba, estaba a merced de una trampa.

\- _"Eso, eso, ven a mí, pequeña rata, ven a mis garras"_ Pidió Yuuka, mientras que sonreía y cuando la Yukkuri aterrizó en el plato, comenzó a comerse la ensalada, mientras que la disfrutaba, no vio que alguien acechaba entre los Girasoles.

Estaba muy distraída, lamentablemente, para ver y reaccionar.

\- ¡Te tengo! Gritó la peli verde, quien la agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña criatura, la cual comenzó a llorar al estar en las manos de una desconocida, sentía como una extraña presión que la aplastaba y causaba quebraduras alrededor de su redondo cuerpo.

 _"¿Qué pasa, estúpida Yukkuri? ¡Mírame! Ahora veamos qué tan buena eres cuando te descubran regada por todas partes"_ Le dijo Yuuka, quien enterró sus uñas en la capa de la Yukkuri, la cual estalló en llantos desesperados, pero éstos fueron callados cuando las garras de la Youkai la partieron a la mitad, arrojando el contenido de la pequeña criatura por todo el suelo y luego pasó a pisotearla, hasta que le reventaron los ojos.

\- Una basura menos, ¿cuántos más por eliminar? Se dijo ella al haber probado la sangre, ahora ansiaba más.

* * *

Al caer la noche, la Yukkuri Reimu fue a buscar a su hermana menor, pero se topó con la horrible sorpresa de hallar su mutilada cabeza, aplastada, inmediatamente rompió en llanto, mientras que las demás criaturas venían y nada podían hacer. A su vez, desde la sala que daba a los campos, Yuuka sonrió, mientras que tenía en una té que se había hecho, tenía los restos de la pequeña Yukkuri que había matado salvajemente esa tarde.

\- Mañana iré a buscar un pequeño juguete que tiene Leopoldo, sí, les va a gustar. Jajajaja. Dijo ella así mismo, mientras que daba sorbos a su té y de ahí se iba a dormir, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente seguía el dolor y el luto por la pérdida de esa pequeña criatura a manos de un misterioso cazador, una de las Yukkuris, la cual era parecida a Marisa fue a buscarla pero en su camino se topó con restos de otras de esos seres, éstas estaban preñadas y habían sido pisoteadas y aplastadas las más pequeñas por unas botas marrones, la cual formaba un camino sangriento hasta una zona que daba a las afueras de los campos.

\- Excelente, ya con esta belleza, en pocas dosis, podré matar a todas esas escorias, jajaja. Se dijo Yuuka, cuando en ese momento, la Yukkuri Marisa salió de las lindes del campo para encararla.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo, mataste a varias de mis amigas y a sus bebes! ¡¿Dónde están las demás?! Le desafió, pero esas palabras no le hacían nada de efecto a la Youkai, quien dejó el cargamento en el suelo y de ahí tomó del sombrero de Bruja a la Yukkuri, mientras que la arrojaba al suelo, quedando mal herida y de ahí ella alzó su pie derecho.

\- Esos bebes Yukkuris estaban muy ricos en la sopa que me hice esta mañana, ajajajja, pero para ti, te tengo esta sorpresa. Respondió y la pisoteó con una total fuerza que no quedó nada más que una masa aplanada en el suelo.

* * *

Justo a su vez, las demás Yukkuris que habían visto esa muerte tan espantosa, salieron corriendo, pero fueron atrapadas por Yuuka hasta ser mutilada.

\- ¡Mami, Mami, Ashudame, Ashudame! Pedían a gritos, pero la Youkai las aniquiló a todas.

\- Encima hablan como retrasadas, jajaja, ahora, es el momento ideal para desatar el ataque químico. Sentenció ella y arrojó sobre donde estaban las criaturas su letal arma, la cual era un gas asesino que paralizaba los Sistemas Nervioso y Respiratorio, matando a todos los que lo inhalaran y además de eso, Yuuka aprovechó para incendiar los nidos con las Yukkuris recién nacidas.

El gas que Yuuka había lanzado, logró los efectos buscados, ya que todas las Yukkuris murieron por envenenamiento y las que tenían bebes, morían protegiéndolas de las llamas que había causado la Youkai con su letal sombrilla. Justo en ese momento, una de aquellos seres, parecido a Alice se acercó a la peli verde.

\- Por favor, ashudame, ashudame. Le pidió con ese tono de voz chillón y la chica la tomó en sus manos.

\- Tranquila, vas a estar bien. Le prometió y en ese momento, la partió a la mitad con su fuerza sobrenatural.

Después de contemplar su matanza, Yuuka dio por finalizada su tarea, pero en medio de toda la muerte y destrucción, el llanto de una superviviente la sacó de sus pensamientos de victoria...Allí estaba la pequeña Yukkuri Reimu, la cual gritaba por los nombres de sus hermanitas muertas en el fuego y por sus amigas masacradas.

\- Veo que aún estás con vida. Tranquila, tu muerte será indolora. Le prometió ella, mientras que se preparaba para matar a la Yukkuri, pero en ese momento, su plan fue detenido.

\- ¿Yuuka? Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Montana, quien había llegado para visitarla.

\- Volveré después por ti. ¡Ya voy, Mi Amor! Advirtió a la Yukkuri, mientras que iba a recibir a su novio.

* * *

La pequeña vio todo ese sendero de muerte y destrucción a su alrededor, cada una de aquellas criaturas con las que había nacido, ahora yacían muertas de la peor manera, sabía que la mejor manera de no ser capturada, era morir en agua o envenenamiento. Pero en ese momento vio que habían varias Yukkuris que habían logrado sobrevivir, por lo cual decidió fugarse con ellas hacia algún sitio donde serían bien recibidas.

\- ¿Te pasó algo, Yuuka? Le preguntó Montana, quien se sacaba su gorra de Oficial del Ejército Argentino.

\- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Dijo ella, mientras que se sentaba sobre sus piernas y le tomaba el rostro a su novio.

\- Tenes la cara con manchas de una especie de líquido color marrón, tipo como el de las bolas Yukkuris japonesas. Respondió Montana, mientras que la chica se echaba a reír y le contaba sobre lo que había echo.

\- Jejeje, he estado matando unas alimañas. ¿Tú sabes lo que son los Yukkuris? Preguntó ella, tras reírse.

\- Sí, además recuerdo que tenías problemas con ellos o ellas porque se comían tus girasoles. Respondió el chico, cosa que hizo acertar a la chica sobre lo que había ocurrido.

\- Bueno, si me sigues afuera verás la carnicería que he echo con esas escorias, por cierto, le mando mis agradecimientos a Leopoldo por el gas tóxico que me prestaron. Le pidió ese recado a su novio.

\- Yo le aviso, vamos a ver afuera. Pidió Montana y salieron afuera, justo en donde había ocurrido toda la matanza.

Habían Yukkuris muertos por doquier, todas parecidas a las amigas de ellos, aunque Yuuka no soportaba a esas criaturas chillonas y molestas, por fin había conseguido cumplir su venganza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó acá? Se quedó Montana sorprendido de ver a una Yukkuri aún viva que estaba a punto de morderlo pero Yuuka la atravesó con su sombrilla.

\- Oh, nada, solo controlando a las plagas, estas basuras ya no molestarán más a mis Girasoles. Dijo Yuuka sonriendo aterradoramente.

\- Sí, pero, pobres criaturas, ¿no habrá sido fácil sacarlas por otros medios? Se quedó pensativo el joven, mientras que la chica lo abrazaba con dulzura, tras haberse desecho de los cuerpos.

* * *

Por su parte, los supervivientes habían quedado sin hogar, casi diezmados, apenas eran unos 17 a 20, algunos seriamente lastimados, mientras que merodeaban por las calles de Buenos Aires, sin tener algún sitio por donde establecer su hogar, hasta que vieron ese sitio.

Se ocultaron cerca de la entrada al Jardín Japonés, donde la Miko Reimu Hakurei había vuelto de ir a comprar unas cosas para el Templo de su familia.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntó ella, agachándose y tomando a una de las Yukkuris, la cual era como ella, ésta lloraba a mares, mientras que las demás pedían que no la matara.

Las llevó hacia su casa, donde allí curó sus heridas y les doy un hogar en la habitación vacía que tenía, era espaciosa y con todas las comodidades para esas pobres criaturas.

\- ¿Quién les hizo esto? Dios, pobres Yukkuris, pero no teman, ya están en un hogar que nunca perderán. Les dio su palabra la Miko, mientras que abrazaba a la pequeña Yukkuri Reimu y de ahí, con el correr de los días, lograron dejar atrás la pesadilla vivida anteriormente en los Jardines de Yuuka.

Ahora tenían ellos un futuro.

 **Fin.**


End file.
